The Pureblood Protectors
by Spunky0ne
Summary: When Byakuya and Tetsuya are attacked by members of an illegal clan hate group, Byakuya asks Renji to watch over his cousin. When the two are abducted, Renji gets a dark look into Tetsuya's troubled past, and is left in pieces that only Tetsuya can understand. mpreg
1. Face of an Angel

**The Pureblood Protectors**

**By Spunky0ne**

**(For Eva Galena who requested a 'Renji in distress' Renji/Tetsuya story. :) Just to be clear, the pairings are Renji/Tetsuya and Byakuya/male OC Saito Katashi. Enjoy!)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Picture of disgrace...you should have withered in your mother's womb. Where your shadow falls, the ground is blackened and what your eye sees, wilts. Carrier of your forebears' sins, affront to the pure, bend your knees and accept your punishment.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: The Face of an Angel**

"You know, you didn't have to come and escort me home, Tetsuya-san," said Rukia, enjoying the gentle sway of Arashi's movement beneath them, "I am a fukutaichou now, and quite capable of taking care myself. Why did Nii-sama send you? Is there trouble brewing?"

Tetsuya glanced around them briefly, then met her eye as she looked back over one shoulder at him.

"We are not certain," her cousin, nudging the black stallion they rode into a faster walk, "but Byakuya-sama was concerned after what happened to Yukimura-sama's wife."

"I heard about that," Rukia said, lowering her voice, "It was first thought to be an accident, but then they said that it was because she was a commoner."

"And that she was pregnant with a mixed blood heir to that clan," Tetsuya finished, "As much as attitudes have changed over time, there are those who do not welcome those changes."

"Then, don't you think that you should be careful as well?" the young woman asked, "After all, it was largely due to you and Nii-sama, and your exposure of what happened in Itamigiri that people's perspective has changed."

"Yes," agreed the young man, "The noble clans had an awareness that mixed bloods were disappearing, and there were rumors that the hidden prison existed. But back then, most nobles preferred to brush off the rumors. They were not fond of mixed bloods anyway, and as long as the prison was hidden, and the mixed bloods' pain invisible, they could live in blessed ignorance of what we were suffering."

"But once the prisoners were freed and the evidence of the atrocities against them exposed, many were horrified at just how out of hand things had gotten."

"Yes," agreed Tetsuya, "many clan members were soundly shocked and didn't want to believe that their own pureblood brethren could be so cruel. And then, there were those with harsher attitudes towards the mixed bloods, who would just as soon have not known about what was happening, to the point where they downplayed and even outright denied the truth. Rukia-chan, as much as many people's attitudes changed, there were those who would gladly reopen that prison right now and pick up where their forerunners left off."

"That's awful," Rukia sighed, shaking her head, "It's not like we chose to be born peasants."

"Or mixed bloods," Tetsuya added, "And it is not so simple as saying that their enmity was earned when we entered the family as official members and moved in among them. My father left Kuchiki Manor and went to live in the Rukongai, near my mother's family. From what I have heard from her relatives still living there, they were well liked and living peacefully. But just before I was born, they were abducted and taken to the prison. The ones responsible for this called themselves The Pureblood Protectors. But within the prison walls, we learned that their intent was anything but pure."

Rukia shivered despite the warmth of the late afternoon.

"You were lucky that Nii-sama was able to find the prison in time to rescue you, Tetsuya-san. I don't like to think about what would have happened if you had not been freed."

"Neither do I," Tetsuya agreed, "Thankfully, even though it took many years, the worst of the perpetrators and abusers were imprisoned and the ringleader was ordered executed by the Nobles' General Council. But from time to time, rumors crop up about a revival of that group. So, Byakuya-sama and I are always cautious. Our actions on behalf of the prisoners of Itamigiri make us and the ones around us targets for that group, if indeed, it has resurfaced."

"Let's hope that it hasn't," Rukia said, worriedly, "What they did before was frightening...but then, you know that better than anyone."

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed, looking about as Arashi tensed and slowed, "What is it? Do you sense something?"

He studied the area around them carefully, extending his own senses.

"You are right," he agreed, "I don't sense anything specific, but...something is off."

They stopped on the pathway, looking into the trees and listening intently. Tetsuya felt a knot of worry at the sudden lack of birdcalls and insect noises, and placed a hand on his sword.

He scarcely had time to draw the blade before kido spells exploded from the forest, all around them, making everything disappear into a flash of bright blue light and choking dust.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Here's the last of those reports for the first division, Taichou," Renji said, setting the files on the noble's desk and sitting down in the chair near Byakuya to wait as he signed them.

"Arigatou, Renji," Byakuya said, an edge of weariness in his voice, "I appreciate you staying late to assist me in finishing them. You should go now. I know that you usually meet with your friends on Fridays."

"Yeah," said the redhead, good-naturedly, "but I don't mind. Really. I know they dumped that shit on you at the last moment."

"I do not think that they did that intentionally."

"Maybe not," yawned Renji, "But sometimes it seems they throw a hell of a lot of repetitive and unnecessary paper at us. I'm sure they have their reasons..."

"I think that they are just in need of someone to study the current system and fine tune it to eliminate the unnecessary and repetitive things."

"They should just have you go put things in order," Renji laughed, "You sure have things streamlined here. As much as there is a lot of paperwork, I don't usually see anything wasteful of our time."

"I cannot take credit for that, however," said the noble, "It was actually the work of my grandfather that set things in order. I merely inherited the division as he left it."

"Yeah?" Renji mused, "Well, I wish that the first would have taken a lesson from him. Because at times, it seems like the left hand doesn't know what the right is doing over there. You know what I mean?"

"Of course. However, there is little to do about it. One must be open to change and desire it for change to happen. And as the procedures that frustrate us do not impact the officers of the first, they have no incentive to change."

"Oh?" Renji said saucily, "Well, you know, I'd be happy to take Zabimaru over there and give them a reason or two to change the way they do things!"

"Ah," sighed the noble, "I would prefer that you restrained yourself. I have no wish to be forced to go to the first division and 'bail you out.' as it were."

"Aww, you would do that for me, Taichou?" Renji asked, smirking, "Really?"

"Perhaps," Byakuya said dryly, "After an appropriate period of reflection so that you would not be tempted to repeat the offense."

"Nice," Renji chuckled, rising and moving back to his desk to tidy up before leaving, "Hey, Taichou, you going home or would you like me to make you a cup of tea to help you wind down before bed?"

"The latter, if it is not too much trouble," said Byakuya, clearing the last few things off of his desk and standing.

They left the main office and headed down the hallway together. Byakuya stopped at the door to his quarters and Renji started to walk past, but paused, frowning as the door handle turned and he heard an odd click. Something registered in the redhead's mind and the next thing he knew, his body was in motion, flash stepping to the noble, who seemed also to realize something was wrong, and taking him to the floor as a heavy eruption of searing heat and flame flashed all around them and the building shook from end to end. Despite their quick reflexes and instant decision to shield themselves, their prone bodies were raked with heat and stricken with debris.

"Holy hell, Taichou! Taichou, are you all right?" Renji exclaimed.

Byakuya rose onto his hands and knees, coughing, but looking relatively okay, and crawled alongside Renji to the front entry, where both rose and exited the building, as an emergency team arrived.

"Kuchiki taichou! Abarai fukutachou! Are you hurt?" an arriving healer asked.

"I'm just banged up a little," Renji said quickly, "Check on Taichou. He was right next to the door when the place blew."

"I am...I will be f-fine," Byakuya managed, coughing several more times, "Renji reacted so quickly that I wasn't terribly hurt."

Renji looked down and noticed a small leather pouch in the noble's hand.

"What's that?" he asked, frowning.

"It was hung on the doorknob," Byakuya answered, "I hesitated for a moment because I noticed and removed it, just before starting to open the door."

He studied the pouch, then started to open it.

"Hey, is that really a good idea?" Renji asked, "If the bastards who booby-trapped your door left it, couldn't it be dangerous?"

"I will be cautious," the noble assured him, scanning the pouch briefly, then opening it and emptying the contents into his hand.

The two stared at the item that fell out, a small, blue, white and silver porcelain hair clip, then Byakuya made a sound of surprise and distress and surged to his feet.

"Whoa! Hey, Taichou? Taichou, what are you doing? Where are you going?" Renji called out, following after him, "Who does that belong to?"

Byakuya didn't answer, but moved in blazing flash steps towards Kuchiki Manor, with Renji a step behind. They reached the manor and Byakuya slid to a stop at the guard post.

"Where are Tetsuya and Rukia?" the noble asked sternly, "They should have arrived here by now. Are they here?"

"N-no, Kuchiki-sama," said the surprised guard, "They have not arrived yet."

The clan leader took a hissing breath.

"Gather a search party and comb the path through the forest between here and the thirteenth division. I was attacked at my squad's headquarters and I have reason to suspect that Tetsuya and perhaps Rukia may have been targeted as well!"

Byakuya flash stepped away and Renji continued to follow him, worry on his face at knowing now that Rukia might have been hurt.

"Who did this, Taichou? Do you know what this might be about? Why would someone attack you and Rukia and this other guy, Tetsuya-san?"

"It is...complicated," Byakuya said, still a bit uncomfortable from the smoke that had invaded his lungs during the explosion, "But Tetsuya and I have some enemies from years back, and it seems that they are sending us a message. That hair clip belongs to Tetsuya. It was a gift from me, and he is never without it."

"That's one strange fucking message!" Renji exclaimed, "Hello, please die now! And who is Tetsuya-san? Is he a friend of yours? A relative?"

"The latter," Byakuya answered as they moved onto the forest trail, "Tetsuya's father and mine were first cousins. Tetsuya and I met as teens, when I led an offensive against a secret, illegal prison being run by members of several clans. The raid that I led against the prison and Tetsuya's placement in my family did not sit well with everyone, I am afraid. Tetsuya and I are powerful, so usually they do not trifle with us, but recently, there have been rumors of the revival of the group that ran the prison. They were nobles from a number of families who vehemently opposed the mixing of noble and common blood...to the point where they built and ran the prison secretly, filling it with not just people with mixed blood, but also their own brethren, who dared to take spouses of lower blood. Tetsuya's father was noble, but he left the family to marry a peasant woman, and they moved to the Rukongai to get away from the ones who disapproved of them. But just before Tetsuya's birth, members of this group, the Pureblood Protectors, abducted them and took them to the secret prison. His father, Kuchiki Takao, was swiftly executed and his mother was imprisoned, as was Tetsuya upon his birth. His mother was killed trying to defend Tetsuya from the prison guards in an incident when Tetsuya was fourteen. The raid happened a few months later, and that is when Tetsuya and I met for the first time. I felt that, as our fathers had been close, my father would have wanted me to care for Tetsuya, so despite the uproar it caused, I brought him to Kuchiki Manor and we became as brothers."

"But it looks like some people just never got over the intolerance."

"It looks that way," Byakuya agreed, slowing as they approached a dark, collapsed form on the trail.

Byakuya caught his breath softly.

"Arashi," he breathed, kneeling beside what turned out to be a fallen stallion...black as night all over and wearing no tack.

The horse twitched softly at Byakuya's touch and let out a low, pained groan.

"Renji, would you see to his injuries?" Byakuya asked, "I think he will be all right, but he needs healing and I need to find Tetsuya and Rukia."

"Okay," the redhead said, biting at his lips in fury at wanting to join the noble in the search for Rukia, but instead addressing the stallion, who now looked up at him through large, curious sapphire eyes, "Hold still, you. I'm trying to help you. Don't bite me or anything, okay?"

The stallion grunted and nipped at his hair as Renji gently shoved his head away and started to heal him.

"You're kinda beat up, but I think you'll live, Fleabag," he said, smiling at the battered but pretty horse.

Renji was taken aback as the horse managed to look offended and suddenly surged to his feet, brushing off Renji's help and looking around as though he had lost something.

"You know where Tetsuya-san and Rukia are?" Renji asked, "Can you sense them?"

Arashi looked this way and that, then led Renji off of the trail to where they found Byakuya leaned over Rukia's unconscious form.

"Rukia!" Renji yelled, "Taichou, is she...?"

"She is not badly injured," Byakuya reported, "But we need to find Tetsuya. Tend to Rukia. I am going to..."

He broke off as Arashi's shrill whinny broke the silence around them, and a moment later, a male voice answered.

"Arashi!"

Renji flash stepped in the direction of the voice, and found himself suddenly at the edge of a nasty drop off that hadn't been visible from the trail.

"Arashi!" the man's voice called again.

Renji followed the voice to where the ground was scored and slightly burned from kido fire. He ran to the spot and looked over the edge, then found himself looking down at a battered, but lovely male face and large, sapphire eyes that looked oddly similar to the stallion's.

"Tetsuya-san?" Renji queried, kneeling at the place where the shinigami clung to a thorny scrub bush with badly bleeding hands.

He took hold of the young man's strained arms and hauled him up onto the edge of the drop off, then dragged him away from it and laid him down on the soft forest floor. The man looked up at him quietly, in obvious pain, but still remarkably in control of himself.

"Arigatou," he managed softly, his luminous eyes blinking slowly as Renji opened his clothing and began to heal him.

They looked up as Byakuya reached them, accompanied by a shaken, but recoveirng Rukia.

"Tetsuya!" Rukia sobbed, running to the young man and kneeling at his side.

Byakuya moved to join them and looked with concern down into the young man's blue eyes. Tetsuya frowned and reached up to touch Byakuya's smudged face questioningly.

"Th-they attacked you too?" he asked, his voice trembling.

Byakuya nodded.

"But I was not hurt...thanks to the swift response of my fukutaichou."

Tetsuya gave Renji a look of gratitude that gave the redhead a gentle quiver inside.

"Arigatou, Abarai-san," he managed softly, "I am in your debt."

"Forget it," Renji said, swatting Arashi away as the stallion nibbled at the long strands of red hair that tumbled down the back of his head, "Just lie still there and let me get you fixed up, okay?"

Renji continued the healing as Byakuya withdrew the hair clip from the leather pouch and affixed it to the bottom of a small braid that ran down the left side of the younger man's face.

"I think you lost this, Tetsuya," the clan leader said quietly.

"It...m-must have fallen off in the fighting," Tetsuya concluded.

"And they found it and left it as a gift when they set up the blast at the sixth," Renji added.

Then, he frowned down at Tetsuya.

"Just how long were you hanging over the edge of that cliff, anyway? They had time to attack you and bring that clip to the headquarters...?"

Tetsuya shrugged and shook his head slightly.

"I...lost track of time. But it seemed substantial."

"Yeah, I guess," Renji commented, focusing on a deep cut in the young man's sword hand.

"Can you tell me what happened, watashi no itoko?" Byakuya asked in an unusually gentle tone, "Can you identify any of them?"

"No," Tetsuya said softly, "They were prepared...had knowledge of us. They m-must have prepared carefully."

"Which meshes with the fact that I was set up as well."

"They acted with brutality and swiftness, attacking with kido spells from multiple directions. Rukia and I fended off the first volley, but Arashi came down in the second strike, then Rukia and I were separated when their kido blasts forced her away from me."

"I collapsed in the bushes," Rukia added, "and I laid quietly so they wouldn't find me."

"I had the misfortune to encounter the edge of the cliff as I was hit with kido fire. I managed to grab onto that bush, but was too injured to pull myself up. I was lucky that they did not find me...and that Abarai-san arrived before I might have lost consciousness."

"Taichou," said Renji, looking up, "I think he'll be okay, but I think it would be best to take him to the fourth, because he may have some internal damage."

"I w-will be all right," Tetsuya argued, "I just need to get up and..."

"No way," said Renji, "You move again like you're getting up and I'm going to just knock you out."

"As though you could!" Tetsuya said, looking to Renji cutely offended.

"Renji is right, Tetsuya," Byakuya said solemnly, "Do you think that you can ride with Renji to help you?"

"Yes, I think so," said the younger man.

Byakuya met Renji's eyes briefly.

"Will you ride with my cousin to the fourth division?" he asked, "I will escort Rukia back to Kuchiki Manor and I will meet you at the fourth division after."

"Sure thing, Taichou," Renji said, nodding and slowly helping the injured noble to his feet.

He helped Tetsuya onto Arashi's back, then climbed up behind him and wrapped his arms around the young noble. Tetsuya let his weight rest against Renji's chest and his head turned and rested gently beneath the redhead's chin.

"So," said Renji as Byakuya and Rukia walked away form them, "How does this thing work? You have a secret command or something?"

Tetsuya laughed softly, then winced and went quiet again.

"You just tell him where you want him to take you. He understands our words."

"Oh," Renji said, blinking, "Is that why he nipped me when I called him Fleabag?"

"Most probably," Tetsuya said, laughing and wincing again, "You are lucky he didn't draw blood. But then, he is likely grateful to you for coming to our aid. Arigatou, Abarai-san."

"Call me Renji."

"Renji-san," Tetsuya repeated, closing his eyes and sinking deeper into the redhead's embrace, "Arigatou, Renji-san."


	2. Fire and Ice

**Chapter 2: Fire and Ice**

**(Okay, I have come out of the dreaded haze of flu and am going to start publishing again. This was supposed to be a weekend update, but I couldn't finish until I became unmuddled enough tonight to finish. More is on the way, some chapters from active stories and a few weekend requests that got bumped when I got sick. I cannot thank everyone enough for supporting this story...and for all of the 'get well' wishes too! _**Bleach spoiler**_Took a serious hit when I dared to peek at the new Bleach chapter. Looks like Bya-kun really is going to die now. He seemed so sad, so beaten and feeling guilty for failing. I can't believe how Kubo is really destroying this once proud character. And I really wish I hadn't looked. But I will guarantee other Bya fans that Byakuya in my stories will never crumble like that. He will remain strong and proud. I do wonder if Kubo plans to even let him say anything to Rukia and Renji before he dies or if his last words will really be to Ichigo. What an asshole Kubo is...Spunky is NOT amused. However, the Bleach stories will go on. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter. Love to you all, Spunky)**

"Is there any news on my cousin's condition?" asked Byakuya, as he found Renji still waiting in the reception area of the healing center.

"Some," said the redhead, frowning, "Unohana taichou came out to tell me that he needed surgery for internal injuries and on the tendons of his sword hand, where he'd used it to hold on to that thorn bush. Kami, Taichou, that he could bear the pain of hanging on with those thorns cutting into him, and with his injuries. It's a miracle he didn't lose consciousness and fall off that cliff."

"Tetsuya is appreciably strong-willed," Byakuya said, glancing at the hallway that led to the healing rooms, "He is very focused when he fights and has an indomitable fighting spirit. That is how he survived the rigors of the half-blood's prison, and it is how he has survived more than a few attempts on his life in these past years since I found him."

Renji shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't get it, Taichou," he said in a troubled tone, "I mean, I know that they're looked down on, but...haven't things gotten better? You were allowed to marry a commoner. Doesn't that mean that attitudes have begun to change?"

"To some extent," said the noble, "but change moves slowly, and there will always be those who resist, despite the fact that the old ways were simply unjust and wrong. As much as attitudes differ on whether or not mixed marriages should be allowed, it is clearly wrong to infringe upon the basic rights of any party in the expression of those views. So while the noble councils might censure or reprimand a leader for marrying a commoner, illegally imprisoning or unlawfully killing the ones who do these things is not acceptable and will not be tolerated, despite our difference in views. That is why the Noble's General Council is going to be overseeing the response to the attacks on Tetsuya and me. In fact, I will be reporting to meet with them as soon as I have seen my cousin and have made certain that he is protected. Which...brings me to a question."

"Yeah, Taichou?"

"Renji, our division has been placed on home duty while our headquarters is being rebuilt. And that being the case, I wonder if I might ask a favor of you...something of a personal nature."

"S-sure, Taichou," Renji answered immediately, "Whatever you need. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, it is obvious that Tetsuya will have a period of necessary recovery after his surgery. Unfortunately, I am forced to put the bulk of my attention on handling the Noble's General Council investigation into these attacks, so I cannot look after him. Rukia's unit is due to leave on a mission, so she will also not be available. And due to his tenuous standing within the family, I am ill at ease with leaving him unguarded, or even at the manor, until this situation has been resolved. He has an attendant who is very devoted to him, however, that alone will not be enough to deter those who would attack a taichou in his own division."

"So...are these members of your own family who have done this, Taichou?" Renji asked, looking surprised.

"Some of them may be. Some of them may be from rival clans. As I mentioned before, there have been rumors of the revival of the group that ran the illegal prison at Itamigiri, The Pureblood Protectors. The people who made up that group before were from multiple families, but they all had one thing in common."

"They figured that if the law wasn't going to punish the nobles and commoners who mixed their bloodlines, then _they_ would, ne Taichou?"

"Exactly," said Byakuya, "So, although the Noble's General Council of the time tried to stamp the group out by imprisoning all captured members and executing the ringleader, it seems that as the ones imprisoned have eventually regained their freedom, they have passed on to others their hatred of the mixed bloods. That hatred has grown so strong that now they have lost their fear of even the strongest of us who oppose them. So, because of this, I need to ask that until Tetsuya is well enough to be moved, you remain with him. And at such time as he can be taken from here, I want you to escort him to Urahara Kisuke's shop and have him send you, Tetsuya and Tetsuya's attendant, Koji, into hiding in one of his safe houses. I know it is a lot to ask..."

"Don't worry about it, Taichou," said the redhead, shaking his head, "I'll look out for him. No problem. But, who's going to be looking out for you?"

"Do not worry for me," Byakuya assured him, "I am under the careful eyes of the Kuchiki elders, and there are many safeguards in place for me. As a clan leader, and a pureblood noble, I am better protected than my cousin. That is why I need your help with watching over Tetsuya."

"Well, you have it," Renji said firmly, "I won't leave Tetsuya-san alone for a second, once he's allowed to have visitors and as soon as Unohana taichou says he's okay to move, I will get him to Kisuke and into hiding."

"And you...are sure that you do not mind what may turn out to be several months of placement in hiding?"

"It's fine, Taichou," Renji assured him, "As long as I know that you'll be protected, I will just...think of this as a little 'vacation with a side of danger.'"

Byakuya's lips curved upward slightly.

"As long as you do not forget the part about the danger. Be careful, Renji. You saw how brazen these people can be."

"Right, Taichou," the redhead agreed, "Well, they won't be able to work their hatred on Tetsuya-san. I am going to make sure that they don't get near him."

"I knew I could count on you," Byakuya said, looking relieved.

"Well, you've always looked out for Rukia and me...ever since that business with Aizen. I've learned so much from you. I owe you, Taichou."

"No," Byakuya said, inclining his head, "I am the one who owes you now. Tetsuya's safety is very important to me, as is Rukia's. But unlike Tetsuya, Rukia has Ukitake taichou and the upper seats of her division looking out for her. Tetsuya, because of his status, was, by family rules, not allowed to join the military. It was a struggle even to gain acceptance of him training with me and then serving as the head of security at the manor, as well as my personal bodyguard. Every step forward, it seems, is a struggle. But Tetsuya handles everything with courage and poise. He knows that he is the embodiment of the mixed bloods' cause to the Noble's General Council, and his every move reflects, not just on our family, but on the perception of the mixed bloods within our clans."

"That's a lot for one guy to shoulder, Taichou," Renji mused.

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "But someone must stand up and be that example, if things are to change."

The two men fell silent as Kotetsu Isane appeared in the hallway, then approached them.

"Unohana taichou asked me to come out and give you an update," the young woman reported, "Tetsuya-san endured the surgery well. Unohana taichou believes that he will make a full recovery, but he will need to get plenty of rest, eat well and avoid combat, particularly, use of his sword hand until the area has fully healed."

"Oh, I'll bet he'll love that," Renji sighed, shaking his head, "Somehow, Tetsuya-san doesn't seem like the kind who's gonna take well to being cooped up and staying outta trouble."

"You know my cousin well for having only met him today," Byakuya commented, looking amused.

"Let's just say, I know the type," Renji chuckled, "And he's likely to be a handful...independent."

"Well," said Byakuya, "one helpful thing is that Tetsuya is actually somewhat ambidextrous, so should be able to manage using his off hand for most things. And he shouldn't need to be fighting, assuming you do your job protecting him, ne Abarai?"

"Right," laughed Renji, "Don't worry about a thing. Between his attendant and me, we'll get Tetsuya-san to rest and eat properly."

"I am sure that you will. And that is a comfort to me that I can give my full attention to assisting the Noble's General Council in the investigation of the attacks. But, Kotetsu fukutaichou, when will we be allowed to see Tetsuya?"

"I will take you to him now, Kuchiki taichou," said Isane, turning back into the hallway, "He will be quite groggy, because he has just been given a strong pain block. But he has regained consciousness and is fairly lucid."

"That is good."

They followed the healer to the a guarded room near the end of the hallway.

"Unohana taichou ordered that Tetsuya-san be guarded," Isane explained, "due to the attack on him and on the sixth division. The second division will want to question him about his encounter when he has had a chance to better recover."

"I will see that he speaks to them," said Byakuya, "but while Tetsuya is here, I would like Renji to be allowed to remain in the room with him. We have continued concerns about his safety, and of course, the safety of those treating him."

"I am sure that will be no problem, Kuchiki taichou," the healer said, leading them into the room.

Unohana taichou looked up and smiled at the three as they entered the treatment room. Tetsuya laid quietly in the hospital bed, his blue eyes glazy and half-closed and his right hand heavily bandaged. But a smile touched his lips as he spotted Byakuya.

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said quietly, "I understand from Kotetsu fukutaichou that you will make a full recovery."

"Yes," said Unohana taichou, "as long as he adheres to my recommendations and allows himself proper time and attention to his healing."

"Which he will do without fail," Byakuya said, meeting his cousin's eyes meaningfully, "Unohana taichou, I have made arrangements with Urahara Kisuke to provide lodging for Tetsuya and his attendant and bodyguards, however, I will need to know how soon my cousin will be able to be moved to the safe house in the living world."

"I think it would be best to have him remain here through the night," said the healer, "He only recently had surgery and we will need to watch him for a bit to ensure there are no unexpected reactions to the procedures and medications. But in the morning, I can instruct Abarai fukutaichou or a clan healer in how to care for Tetsuya-san once he is discharged."

"I'm going to be guarding him anyway," said Renji.

"And I am anxious about attracting attention by having too many people accompany my cousin. So, as long as the care Tetsuya needs is within Renji's scope of healing ability..."

"Oh, I am sure it is," said Unohana taichou, "As I said, most of what Tetsuya-san needs is food and proper rest. Abarai fukutaichou is quite capable of changing the dressing on Tetsuya-san's hand and watching him for signs of infection."

"Yeah," said Renji, "I do that when we're in the field pretty often."

"And you have exceptional ability for one not in my squad," added the healer, "So, this should be well within the range of your abilities."

"That is a relief," Byakuya said approvingly, turning back to meet Tetsuya's sleepy eyes, "Tetsuya, I must go to give a report to the Noble's General Council about what happened, and the possible involvement of the revived Pureblood Protectors."

"But, Byakuya-sama, you need me to..."

Byakuya frowned.

"I need you to rest and heal."

"But...!"

"You have been seriously injured," Byakuya said quickly, cutting him off, "and as you know, the attack on my division is of a scale that will have alerted the elders. They will make certain that I am protected in your absence. I assure you cousin, I will not be letting down my guard for a moment. I will be well protected at all times."

Renji felt a sympathetic twinge at the crestfallen look on the younger man's face. But before he could react, he was distracted by the arrival of a younger Kuchiki with tousled brown hair and friendly brown eyes.

"Tetsuya-san!" the youth exclaimed worriedly, "I heard that you had been injured and came here as soon as I could!"

"I am glad you are here," Byakuya said, drawing the young man's attention to him, "Koji, I want you to remain here with Tetsuya and Renji through the night. And tomorrow, when Tetsuya is moved to safety, you are to accompany and serve Renji and him for as long as they must remain in hiding."

"Of course, Byakuya-sama," the youth answered, bowing, "I will go and bring some tea for you, Tetsuya-san. Abarai fukutaichou, would you like some as well?"

"Sure, thanks," said the redhead, "I think it's going to be kind of an uncomfortable night for Tetsuya-san."

"I will be all right," insisted the blue-eyed noble, yawning sleepily, "The pain block is working well. I don't know that I'll even be awake when Koji-san returns with the tea."

"Rest well, then," said Byakuya, turning away, "I will come back to visit in the morning before your release."

"Be careful, watashi no itoko," Tetsuya managed, yawning again and blinking, "Do not let your guard down."

"Of course not."

Byakuya left the hospital room and walked out of the fourth division, where he found the head elder and an armed escort waiting for him.

"Thank you for waiting," Byakuya said, nodding.

"How is Tetsuya-san?" asked the aged man, his tone betraying an inflection of fondness, "I heard that he required surgery?"

"Yes," affirmed the clan leader as the two turned in the direction of the Noble's General Gathering Hall, "But he came through it well and seems to be coping."

"That is good," said Nori, "but it is a bad business...such nastiness that persists. I am glad to see that this latest development has only seemed to stiffen your resolve."

"Yes, well, my grandfather worked hard to calm the discord surrounding the discovery of Itamigiri and the atrocities of The Pureblood Protectors. I think, however, that our failure to have more of the power players executed, is working against us."

"Ah, yes," agreed Nori, "but it was hard enough to get the Noble's General Council to execute the one. They knew that they had to give that much, but did not seem to understand how letting the others eventually out of prison would lead to something like this."

"I suppose it is obvious enough now," concluded Byakuya, "but it is a case of too little too late. There is bound to be damage beyond what has already been done. And the perpetrators seem bent on making it clear that no one is safe."

"Yes, if they will attack you in your own division headquarters..."

"Irrespective of who else might have been injured," added the clan leader, "They become reckless with their..."

"Kuchiki Byakuya?" said a deep male voice.

Byakuya turned and his eyes widened as he took in the sight of the speaker, a tall, sturdy-looking man who looked to be about his own age, with a ruggedly handsome face, waves of unruly brown hair, barely restrained in a lightning shaped kenseiken on the left side of his head, and powerful, golden eyes. Byakuya frowned, trying to place him, and the man smiled at him, sending an odd twinge through his body.

"We haven't met before," he explained, "My apologies for my rough manners in greeting you. I am still learning the etiquette of leadership."

"You are a clan leader?" Byakuya asked, blinking, "of which clan?"

The man's smile widened almost roguishly.

"My name is Katashi, Saito Katashi. I am the newly appointed leader of the Saito clan."

Byakuya gently accepted the hand the man extended in his direction.

"And like your lovely cousin, Tetsuya, I am a half blood."


	3. Investigation

**Chapter 3: Investigation**

"I had not been informed there had been a change of leadership in the Saito clan," said Byakuya, looking down at where Saito Katashi's hand held his for just a moment longer than seemed proper for the gesture, then let go.

Katashi's smile widened.

"The announcement is to be given within the Noble's General Council meeting today," he answered, "However, I thought that it would be good for me to become acquainted with you as soon as possible, given that I hope that we will be allied in our interests on the council."

"Well," said Byakuya, feeling an odd warmth on his face as he met Katashi's golden eyes again, "Whether we maintain an alliance on council will, of course, depend upon how you represent yourself and your clan as of your introduction here. Still, I agree that, as our clan has shared an alliance with yours in the past, if the past is an indicator, I think that we will work amicably together on council. But...something tells me that your decision to seek me out prior to this meeting is not solely based on an interest in maintaining an alliance."

"Astute and as expected of the leader of the great Kuchiki clan," said Katashi, smirking approvingly, "I must admit that I have always been intrigued by you."

"Have you?" Byakuya inquired archly, "And why is that?"

"You are somewhat of an enigma, Byakuya," Katashi answered, surprising the Kuchiki clan leader with the more intimate use of his name, "Leader of the greatest of the noble clans, an example to all...yet oddly broad minded and accepting of members of the simpler class."

"Be that as it may," said Byakuya, his reiatsu flickering softly, "I am also determined to honor the laws and codes as laid out in the noble charters. My personal decisions aside, I take both my position as head of household and as a representative on the Noble's General Council with perfect seriousness."

"Yes, so I had heard," said Katashi, nodding, "And let me assure you that I am no different. I too have a commitment to following the rules and laws of the noble charters, remembering that those documents were the soul king's own orders. And I see it as a solemn duty to do what I can to see that his majesty's intent is not purposely misdirected. I..."

"Gentlemen," Nori interrupted quietly, "It seems that it is time to go in. Come, Byakuya-sama."

Saito Katashi watched, a half smile on his face as Byakuya disappeared into the group entering the gathering hall.

"So..." he whispered to himself, "You are as elusive as they say. Hmmm...and every bit as lovely...Byakuya. I very much look forward to us getting to know each other better."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Here," said Renji, setting a cup of tea he had made in front of Tetsuya, "This is better for you than the stuff they make here. Made it myself. It's Taichou's..."

"Healing blend?" Tetsuya said, smiling and accepting the tea.

"Ah, you're familiar with it..."

Tetsuya smirked cutely.

"One might say that," he said enigmatically, "I was the one who first made it for him. It has a rather dubious history, being an herbal remedy that we in the prison used to make to soothe our injuries after harsh treatment by the guards. We were allowed to grow herbs in the small courtyard there and to make tea from them."

"Oh," said the redhead, shaking his head, "I had no idea..."

"This is actually an improvement on mine," the noble commented, taking another sip of the concoction, "I am grateful, Abarai-san."

Renji smiled good-naturedly.

"Well, you're welcome, and I told you to call me Renji."

"Renji-san," Tetsuya corrected himself, yawning and blinking sleepily as he finished the tea.

An orderly entered the room, pushing a small cart with a food tray and more tea on it.

"Here you go, Kuchiki-san," the orderly said, smiling kindly and setting the food tray in front of Tetsuya, "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Arigatou," Tetsuya said, looking down at the tray, "but I am so tired, I do not know if I will be able to manage it before I fall asleep."

"Yeah," chuckled Renji, "Well at least take a few bites before you drop off. It will help restore your energy."

"Right," agreed the noble, taking a bite.

He took a few more bites, then set the tray aside, an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Hey, uh, you okay?" Renji asked in a concerned tone, "You don't look so good. You want me to get a healer?"

"Ah..." Tetsuya managed, his eyelids fluttering oddly and the look of discomfort increasing, "I think...oh...oh, Renji-san...there was...something..."

He climbed out of the bed suddenly and started towards a small closet across the room, where his uniform and sword had been stored. He started to collapse halfway there, and Renji caught him up in his arms.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? Get back in bed. I'll get a healer, okay?"

"P-poisoned!" Tetsuya gasped, "I need my zanpakutou, quickly, Renji-san!"

Renji flash stepped to the closet and grabbed the sword, then carried weapon and shinigami back to the hospital bed, where he laid Tetsuya down on his back and drew the slender blue steel sword for him. Tetsuya laid his hand on the hilt and breathed a quick command as Renji flash stepped away, calling for a healer.

He returned a moment later, with Hanatarou on his heels. The young healer dashed to Tetsuya's side and carefully removed the sword from his grasp, giving it to Renji to sheathe.

"He said that he needed that," Renji objected, "He said that he was poisoned!"

"Yes," Hanatarou confirmed quickly, "There is a virulent toxin in his system, and one of his blade's powers allows his body to dilute the poison to delay the effects while in battle, so that he can continue to fight. Usually, he would have still been conscious after an infusion of his blade's power, but this is a very strong poison!"

"Damn it!" swore the redhead, glancing at the food tray, then out the door.

He ran out the door and spotted the orderly pushing a medical cart down the hall. Flash stepping forward, he grabbed the young man by the front of his shihakushou.

"What are you doing?" the orderly cried in dismay, "Have you lost your mind?"

"That food that you brought for Kuchiki Tetsuya was poisoned!" he yelled, "He's in there dying. Where the hell did that come from? Who brought it?"

"It...it was delivered before I came on duty, Abarai fukutaichou!" the young man insisted, "It was already there when I got here! I swear, I would never hurt anyone! I'm training to be a healer!"

"Shit!" Renji snapped, letting the orderly go and flash stepping back to Tetsuya's room.

Unohana taichou had joined Hanatarou at Tetsuya's side, and was infusing the unconscious noble with a powerful burst of reiatsu. Renji stared at Tetsuya's pale face, his heart in his throat as the healers worked to save his life.

"He is beginning to respond," Unohana said to Hanatarou, "Keep the infusion going."

"Is he...going to be all right?" Renji asked shakenly, realizing suddenly that there were tears in his eyes.

"Yes," said Unohana taichou, keeping the infusion going as she spoke, "He is very lucky to have had his own ability to respond quickly to this. Had he not invoked his Re-kuhime's power, he would have died before we could have done anything to stop it. Your quick actions helped to save his life."

She paused for a moment, looking down at Tetsuya's pained features.

"But even though we are able to heal him," she went on, "We are not able to keep him safe. So, I will ask what I normally would not. Abarai fukutaichou, for this young man's safety, you must leave with him as soon as we have completed his healing."

"Before he's even awake?" queried Renji, "But...!"

"I understand it will put stress on his healing body, and that Urahara-san might not be ready to receive you. But this is a medical facility, and not well enough equipped to deal with something on the magnitude of what is happening. The perpetrators here are likely the same as the ones who already attacked this young man once, and who caused the explosion in your own division. They are not likely to give up. And while I will, of course, order an investigation and additional guards, I can offer him no guarantee of safety here."

Renji held his breath for a moment, thinking, then let it out in a shuddering sigh.

"Damn it! Who is doing this? This is crazy! But...I think you're right. I think the best thing is to get him to Kisuke. He'll find a safer place for Tetsuya."

"I will send Hanatarou with you to assist Tetsuya-san."

"Okay...good," Renji said, nodding, "Whatever you say. Just...someone needs to tell Kuchiki taichou. He'll want to know as soon as possible!"

"There will already be a hell butterfly on the way to him," affirmed the healer, "although with the council in session, he may be delayed for several hours."

Unohana taichou let her power fade and nodded briefly.

"Tetsuya-san is stable enough to transport to Karakura Town now."

"That fast? Are you sure?" Renji asked worriedly, "Because just a minute ago, the guy looked really bad. He does look better now, though..."

Renji broke off as Koji burst into the room, a frantic look on his face.

"Tetsuya-san!" he exclaimed, "What happened to Tetsuya-san?"

Renji turned to the youth and shook his head grimly.

"Nothing good," he admitted, "Someone slipped something into his food and poisoned him."

"What?" Koji gasped, staring, "But...I left him. I was supposed to be with him and I...I left him to get some things he asked for."

"Don't worry about it," Renji said bracingly, "I was with him, and I still didn't do him a hell of a lot of good. I don't know that we could have stopped this. These people seem really determined."

"But you are strong, Abarai-san," Koji said, trustingly, "You will be able to keep him safe. We just need to get him to Urahara-san and to a safe house. Then, Tetsuya-san will be out of their reach!"

"Right," said Renji, "So, you gather his things and I'll bring him. We'll go now."

"Shouldn't I go on ahead to Urahara-san's?" asked Koji, "I should let him know we're coming."

Renji shook his head firmly and Koji looked back at him questioningly.

"Too dangerous," he explained, "We have to assume these people know that you are his attendant...and that Hanatarou is likely his healer. That makes the two of you targets also, so you're staying with Tetsuya and me."

"Oh, I did not think of that," Koji said, shaking his head, "Abarai-san, Tetsuya-san is in horrible danger, ne? Why does it have it have to be that way? He is such a gentle person, so kind to everyone! I have never understood why those people hurt him before. When he was a prisoner, he was subjected to unbearable things...all because he has mixed blood. But even those things did not darken him! Somehow, he is still a strong person, who commands the respect and loyalty of so many! Yet, even among our own family, there are those who look down on him...and now, these horrid people want to kill him! How can we keep him safe?"

Renji placed a hand on the youth's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"We stick together," he said with determination, "and we just resolve that nothing is going get through us. Now, come on. We need to get him out of here...to someplace safe."

Koji bit at his lip and nodded, then quietly gathered Tetsuya's belongings. Hanatarou conferred quietly with Unohana taichou, then joined Koji at Renji's side as the redhead lifted the still unconscious Tetsuya and waited as Koji opened a clan senkaimon.

"Proceed with caution," Unohana taichou said in parting, "and contact me if you need anything. I have given Hanatarou several coded hell butterflies so that you can safely contact me."

"Thank you, Unohana taichou," Renji said gratefully, stepping into the senkaimon with the others.

They watched the doorway close behind them, then started forward. Koji shivered at the darkness and oppressive silence and moved closer to Renji, who noticed the youth's anxiousness and smiled bracingly at him.

"It's kinda creepy in here, huh?" he commented.

"Y-yes," admitted Koji, "I do not leave the manor very often, except to travel with Tetsuya-san. But...I admit I am not fond of the precipice world."

"That's okay," Renji chuckled, "neither am I. But no one knows we left and no one knows where we're going, so it's okay. It's only once our enemy knows we've left that things will get dangerous again. But we'll stick together and we'll be okay."

"Of course you're right," Koji said softly, remaining close to the redhead as they walked on.

He nearly jumped out of his skin a moment later, and Renji almost dropped Tetsuya as a swift flash step sounded and a dark figure appeared ahead of them. The group held their breath for a moment as the creature stepped closer. Then, Koji gave a sob of relief.

"Arashi! You could have scared us to death!" the attendant exclaimed.

The stallion approached Renji and gently nuzzled the unconscious shinigami in his arms.

"He's just resting," Renji told the nervous looking horse, "He's gonna be okay. But hey, since you're here, you mind giving us a lift?"

Arashi tossed his head, then knelt to let Renji and the injured Tetsuya on. Tetsuya stirred in Renji's arms as the stallion slowly stood.

"R-renji-san?" he whispered dazedly, "What is happening?"

"Nothing," the redhead assured him, "We're just going on to Kisuke's place. We've got Koji and Hanatarou with us. Everything's gonna be fine. You should get some more sleep."

"I will," Tetsuya sighed, "but first, I must thank you, Renji-san...for saving my life."

"What?" said the redhead, frowning, "I didn't do anything...oh, except let you get poisoned right under my nose..."

"That wasn't your fault," Tetsuya insisted, "and you made certain that I reached Re-kuhime, so that I could call on her power to slow the poison sufficiently so that I could be treated."

"Nah," Renji said, smirking, "Tough guy like you? You woulda gotten to your zanpakutou, even if you had to crawl."

"Oh?" said Tetsuya, looking amused, "and what makes you think that?"

"Well, maybe the fact of how long you held on to that thorn bush, waiting for help to come before."

"Ah, that..." mused Tetsuya, "Well, I couldn't allow myself to die just then."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I hadn't Byakuya-sama's permission to die, so I could not."

"Huh?" muttered Renji, looking confused, "How's that work?"

"It is simple," said Tetsuya, "Byakuya-sama rescued me from the prison. He saved my life...so I owe it to him. He decides when my debt to him is paid, and I will not die until I have paid him back in kind for what he did for me."

"I see," said the redhead, smirking, "So...you just said that _I _saved your life too, ne?"

"Um...?"

"I think I remember you saying that..."

"Yes, I..."

"So that," Renji said, freezing Tetsuya in place with a dashing smile, "means that we have the same deal, right? You don't die until I say it's okay, too?"

He chuckled at the younger man's instant blush and flustered expression.

"I was kidding," Renji laughed.

His laughter stopped and the smile left his face as Tetsuya's sapphire eyes looked directly into his.

"All joking aside, I am grateful to you, Renji-san," Tetsuya said solemnly, "Byakuya-sama is right, I think, to place his faith in you. I feel much safer with you at my side."

"Yeah," said Renji, his heart throbbing fitfully as Tetsuya's head dropped back onto his shoulder, "Well, keep your guard up anyway. These are some really nasty people coming after you. And they have already slipped through our guard once. I'm not gonna let that happen again."


	4. Making Waves

**Chapter 4: Making Waves**

"The Nobles' General Council will now come to order," said Grand Councilor Daisuke, looking around the large gathering hall at the hundreds of noble representatives from the full complement of noble families, "First on the agenda, Council wishes to welcome Saito family's newly appointed leader, Saito Katashi. You will have two minutes for a short introductory statement."

"Arigatou, Yukishima-san," Katashi said, rising, "Greetings, my fellow representatives."

His golden eyes found Byakuya's and held them for a moment, then flicked away.

"I am honored to join the ranks of those charged with the interpretation and enforcement of his majesties laws and the noble traditions. I promise to faithfully execute the responsibilities of my position, and I look forward to working alongside my fellow representatives in that pursuit. That being said, I believe that a foulness has overtaken us...an old evil, revived from the past that threatens to resurface. The Pureblood Protectors..."

"Grand Councilor, I object!" exclaimed a representative of the Kuromatsu house, "This is not an introductory statement, but an incitement to class warfare."

"Yes!" agreed a representative of the Ishimori clan, "He is purposely fanning the flames for the purpose of his own 'half-blood' agenda!"

"Peace," Daisuke said, motioning for silence, "While I understand your objections, there is nothing written in our rules that limits what the man says in his opening statement to council."

He turned to look at Katashi.

"However," he added, "if you are planning to seek the support of these councilors, then perhaps you should consider approaching them more diplomatically."

"My apologies," Katashi said, bowing his head slightly, "But what is the diplomatic way to say, _half-bloods are being targeted by a hate group that intends to kill, not just half-bloods, but purebloods too!_"

He nodded in Byakuya's direction.

"They have even taken aim on the leader of the greatest of our noble houses, Kuchiki Byakuya!"

"Well," said Kuchiki Orochi, glaring at Katashi hatefully, "As a member of the _greatest_ of the noble clans, I think that the group was just making a statement."

He glanced at Byakuya, narrowing his eyes.

"I think that the group has made it clear that those who favor commoners and mixed bloods will be treated as blood traitors..._whoever they are_!"

"Be that as it may," said Byakuya, standing, "and...my apologies, Grand Councilor, for speaking out of turn, "But we have gotten off topic. Councilor Orochi, you are out of line. You will allow Saito Katashi to finish his statement, or, as leader of _your _clan, I will have you ejected from this meeting _forcibly_!"

"Yes, come now, Gentlemen," Daisuke said, still calmly, but firmly, "Let us first allow Saito Katashi to finish his statement, _then_ we can address the issues regarding the rumors of the return of that criminal group."

"Arigatou, Grand Councilor," said Katashi, turning back to face the rest of the council, "I will finish by saying that while much has changed in the more recent past, it is important to adhere to the rules and statutes of the clans, and to be certain of their just interpretation, as it applies to all people, noble or not. The Saito clan is committed to this and will work hard to see that justice is served, as well as to see that violators are punished."

"Thank you, Saito clan leader," Daisuke said, formally dismissing him, "And now, let us move on to a report from the Kuchiki clan regarding attacks on the sixth division taichou's quarters, and on Kuchikis Tetsuya and Rukia. Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"Two separate attacks occurred, the first in the forested area, just north of Kuchiki Manor, and the second about forty minutes later at the sixth division headquarters. The first attack involved heavy kido fire involving an unknown number of assailants. They attacked Kuchikis Rukia and Tetsuya as they were riding Tetsuya's stallion, Arashi, back to the manor from the thirteenth division. Arashi was left unconscious, but not badly injured. Rukia sustained only minor injuries. Kuchiki Tetsuya suffered internal injuries and a serious injury to his sword hand, both requiring hours of surgery. Kuchiki Rukia is now under the protection of her taichou, and is on a military mission. Tetsuya has been placed in protective custody until the perpetrators are found."

"And have you found any leads as to the identity of the perpetrators?" asked Daisuke.

"No," Byakuya answered, "However, two things concern me deeply. The first is that a clip that is always in my cousin's hair was placed in a leather pouch and left at the site of the sixth division bombing. The second is that while Tetsuya was recovering from surgery, someone poisoned his food at the fourth division. It was this that prompted me to place Tetsuya in protective custody. Gentlemen, it is clear that the ones who did these things are determined to end my cousin's life. And they also strike at me, I assume because of my acceptance of Tetsuya into my family."

"But there is, as yet, no evidence of that," said Orochi, "This could be other enemies you have. There is no proof that this was the work of a hate group."

"I agree," said a member of the Furukawa clan, "Perhaps this is a matter for the Kuchiki clan to settle. The Noble's General Council should only involve itself if it is proven that this is a plot that includes members of multiple families, or if there is clear evidence that the Pureblood Protectors have been revived, and are responsible."

"So, you are saying that this council is going to ignore the severity of the three attacks Byakuya mentioned for no better reason than that we cannot prove it was the Pureblood Protectors? What, do you require for Kuchiki Tetsuya and others to be murdered in cold blood and their carcasses be hung from a wall, bearing a personal message from the group before you will believe they are back and take action?" demanded Katashi, coming to his feet and glaring at the others.

"Saito Katashi, you are out of order," Daisuke said sternly, "Stand down."

"I won't stand still and watch this council deny justice to _any_ clan member!"

"Perhaps," Byakuya said suddenly, drawing all eyes to him as he spoke, "the council could admit the strong possibility that these attacks were hate crimes, and acknowledge that all of the ones targeted were either clan members with commoner blood or pureblood members known to be accepting of such. This would clear the way for at least a council investigation of the matter."

"I find your suggestion quite sensible, Kuchiki Byakuya," said Daisuke approvingly, "Will council members please indicate whether or not they support the suggestion of a council investigation of this matter?"

He watched quietly as each representative entered his or her vote on the screen in front of them and the computer swiftly compiled the information, then he nodded briefly.

"The motion to investigate these incidences passes with 212 in favor and 175 against, 13 abstaining. Kuchiki Byakuya, as you suggested the investigation and are a military officer whose expertise will be invaluable, will you head the commission to investigate the matter?"

"I will," Byakuya agreed, "I will have my security forces deployed to the attack sites to see if we can locate any new clues to the identities of the perpetrators, and will have the crimes profiled to gain an understanding of the persons involved."

"I would like council's permission to offer my services to Kuchiki Byakuya in the investigation," Katashi said.

"That will not be necessary," Byakuya said, matter of factly, "I have sufficient staff to conduct the investigation. I only desired council approval and oversight of the matter."

"I understand," said Katashi, "but I wasn't offering my services as a messenger boy, Byakuya."

"Oh?" queried the noble, raising an eyebrow.

"No," said the Saito clan leader, smirking, Byakuya thought, brashly, "I am offering you my _expert_ services."

"Expert services?" Byakuya repeated, "In what capacity?"

"Well, I thought that, as a survivor of Akuma no Manako (Devil's Eye)...the _only _known survivor of that prison, I might be able to offer valuable information and insights."

"I object!" announced Kuchiki Orochi, standing, "That prison has never even been proven to really exist! I defy you to prove you were ever there!"

"Very well," said Katashi, turning his body slightly away and slipping his top down off of his shoulder.

A council monitor focused on an area where words had been engraved in the man's skin and sounds of surprise and dismay filled the room.

"This," Katashi said, "is a prison identification inscription. I will gladly allow any who wish to verify its authenticity to do so."

Byakuya felt a shiver pass through him as Katashi's golden eyes found his again.

"I know your cousin was a prisoner of Itamigiri, another secret half-blood's prison, but with him being one of the victims of the crime in question and in hiding for his protection, do you not see the sense of including me in your investigative team, Byakuya?"

Byakuya thought quietly for a moment, then nodded.

"I have no objection to this," he said calmly.

"Then, it is done," said Daisuke, "Kuchiki Byakuya, we will leave this in your hands and expect a report at the next council gathering.

Byakuya nodded and fell to listening again as the council meeting moved on to the next issue. But all the rest of the time they were gathered, he felt the Saito clan leader's eyes watching him closely.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This might hurt some, okay?" Renji warned Tetsuya, taking the noble's slender hand in his and gently removing the protective dressing.

To his surprise, the noble sat quietly, only yielding a slight flutter of his eyelids as Renji carefully cleaned the area again, then infused Tetsuya's hand with healing reiatsu.

"How do you do that, eh?" Renji asked, studying the younger man's calm expression, "I'd at least be clenching my jaw and sweating all over."

"Hmmm," sighed Tetsuya, watching as Renji replaced the bandages on his hand, "I would say that it is a matter of necessity and training that came from the time of my imprisonment."

"Oh," Renji said, uncertain about how to answer.

Tetsuya noticed his discomfort and smiled disarmingly.

"It is all right, Renji-san," Tetsuya said bracingly, "If you want to ask me about it, I am not averse to speaking of it, and if it makes you uncomfortable, we can certainly change the subject."

"Well," said Renji, considering his words, "I would say that I am curious, but I don't want to make you talk about it if it's going to hurt you to go there. I mean, no one walks away from something like that unscathed."

"No," Tetsuya agreed, "And although I am accustomed to internalizing my responses, it doesn't mean that I do not have them. It is just that _showing them_ whilst a prisoner was all too likely to catch the guards' attention, and not in a good way. Internalizing and quietly bearing pain was a survival skill."

"Huh, I don't know if I could do that. I have too much of a tendency to bite back when I'm bitten."

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed, "But in Itamigiri, such people usually ended up dying. My friend, Naoki and I wanted very much to live, so we learned to cope quietly.

"Damn," Renji sighed, shaking his head as he completed his work and let go of Tetsuya's injured hand, "Well, there are no signs of infection, for now. But I'll change that dressing every few hours for the next few days. Let me know if it starts to hurt badly, itch a lot or sting."

"I will."

"And getting back to what you were saying, I think it takes a lot of courage to do what you did. I don't know if I could do that, not knowing if I'd ever be saved."

Tetsuya smiled.

"I am sure that you would learn to be a survivor. You survived the streets of the lower Rukongai, ne?"

Renji arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"Hey, uh, just how much do you already know about me?"

The noble chuckled.

"I am head of house security for our clan, as well as being Byakuya-sama's bodyguard. And trust me, if someone is going to spend as much time as you do around my cousin, I make it my business to know _everything_ about that person."

"Really..." Renji mused, grinning, "So..."

"You grew up an orphan in the seventy-eighth district, Inuzuri, alongside Rukia and several other youths, primarily associating with Kin, Masuo and Ishi. You were protective of others weaker than yourself, and like Rukia, you had a tendancy to take in other strays to make a semblance of a family. Unfortunately, only you and Rukia reached the age of entry into the shinigami academy."

"Okay, so you know the basic facts about me," Renji said, looking amused, "But what do you _know_ about me?"

"You are, as I said, very loyal to and protective of your friends. And although you once strived against Byakuya-sama, because you felt he stole Rukia-chan from you, you were touched by how he endangered himself to protect her from Aizen Sousuke. You now see him, still somewhat as a rival, but you respect him as a mentor."

"Also good," admitted Renji, "but tell me something more personal about me."

"Very well," Tetsuya said gamely, "You enjoy taiyaki and sweet and sour chicken, which you nearly always buy at Miki's restaurant, on your way home from work. You pass by the shop near twilight, almost every day, except when you are on assignment and you always ask the owner's wife when she is going to leave him and marry you so that you will never have to taste your own cooking again."

"Ouch!" Renji laughed, "That's good. You do know a lot. I feel like I'm at a disadvantage. I don't know much of anything about you."

He tilted his head and nodded.

"So, what can you tell me about Kuchiki Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya eyed him quietly for a moment.

"He hates enclosed spaces," the noble said softly, "He loves wide, grassy fields and an expanse of sky overhead."

Renji's look of joviality disappeared and an edge of sadness touched his features.

"He sometimes escapes the manor for the sole purpose of walking barefoot in a stream and sleeping under the stars," Tetsuya went on, "He was somewhat feral when rescued from the prison, and although he has learned to submerge those instincts so as to make his place among the nobles, he understands why many refuse to see him as their equal. He has never really been like them, noble blood or not."

"But he stays there, among them because...?" Renji queried.

Tetsuya's eyes softened.

"He stays because he owes a profound debt to the Kuchiki clan leader. What Byakuya-sama did for Kuchiki Tetsuya was the beginning of a lifelong brotherhood."

Renji smiled warmly.

"It sounds like you and Taichou are really tight. Sounds like you would do just about anything for him."

Tetsuya's eyes closed for a moment, then opened and met Renji's again.

"I would die for him," he said softly.

He glanced down at where Renji's hand rested on the bed near his.

"I have a feeling," he went on, "that I am not alone in that devotion...Renji-san."

"Yeah," said Renji, "I guess that we do have that in common. It comes from different places, but we both want to protect him."

He raised his hand and brought it to rest on Tetsuya's shoulder for a moment. The noble looked back at him questioningly.

"But," Renji went on, "right now, we have to focus on protecting you. Taichou will be all right, but we have to keep those bastards from hurting you again."

"Arigatou, Renji-san," Tetsuya said, a dusting of pink rising on his skin, "I will sleep better, knowing that you are here. I always feel that...Byakuya-sama's life rests in good hands when he is with you. And now...those same hands will protect me."


End file.
